


Hypnotize me

by cumminggyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Huening Kai, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Choi Yeonjun, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumminggyu/pseuds/cumminggyu
Summary: Yeonjun loved to hypnotize people into doing what he says for his own sexual pleasure. But when he meets the new shy boy huening Kai. He wants to do more then use him for his own sexual needs
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Create to @/ jjuniecummies from twt :3

Yeonjun can't remember how old he was when he learned how to hypnotize people. At first, he would hypnotize his dog to make his dog stand still for hours on end.

Yeonjun soon realized that he could use hypnosis as a power, and not a skill.

So at the age of 13 Yeonjun used hypnosis to get his history teacher to give him an A instead of a D.

Yeonjun never felt so powerful In his life when he saw an A and not a D on his report card.

After that, yeonjun didn't know what else to do. 

Till at the age of 16..he used hypnosis again. At first he was hesitant on it, but who would know about it right?who would know that Yeonjun hypnotized someone into doing whatever he says?

So one day after school, he pulled his best friend Soobin aside..he hypnotize him, and with the snap of his fingers. Soobin was on his knees begging for Yeonjun to face fuck him.

And after that, Soobin didn't remember a thing, Soobin didn't remember that loud and whining moans as Yeonjun pounded into him.

And till this day, even who Soobin has a boyfriend. He doesn't remember Yeonjun taking his virginity.

So here Yeonjun is, 18 with the count of using more then ten people for his own pleasure.

Yeonjun was staring at the new boy standing in the front of the class with a small smile. Yeonjun could feel his eyes going up and down his body.

He couldn't quite make out his body shape, but his face. Oh his face was adorable, it was so cute. And his cheeks and those little moles.

Yeonjun never knew he could fall In love with a face so fast. Yeonjun never knew he could fall in love.

Yeonjun listened to everything he said. His name was Kai, he was mixed and by his soft voice and small smile, yeonjun could already tell he was a soft boy.

His hair was cute and fluffy and his clothes were pastel colors. How could one not fall into with him right on spot? After Kai talked about himself, he was seated in front on Yeonjun.

It seemed almost as if fate wanted Yeonjun to be near each other. The universe must know that their meant to be. Yeonjun himself could feel it in his finger tips.

He wanted to touch Kai once, just once. Maybe more later, be he just wanted a small touch. Yeonjun slowly reached his hand forward. He just wanted to see, is Kai's skin as soft as it looks?

No. Yeonjun couldn't touch him..not yet. He wanted to touch Kai when they were alone.

Of course, yeonjun couldn't just leave the boy without friends. No. He wanted Kai all to himself, not only for pleasure. But also as a friend.

He couldn't share a pretty face like that. No..Yeonjun was already in love.

.

"Thank you for being so nice to me on my first day" Kai said with a shy smile as he walked beside Yeonjun. Yeonjun simply smiled.

It wasn't hard at all, all he did was walk up to Kai after Class and ask to be friends, it worked because Yeonjun knew Kai would want friends. Yeonjun knew Kai would be desperate for just one. Every new kid I always desperate for just one friend.

"It's no problem, I was a new kid once. So I know what it feels like" Yeonjun lied, he's never faced being a new kid every in his life. He grew up with the same people.

"Also..the cafeteria food isn't gonna be good today.....on days like these usually bring food to eat, I can share with you if you like" Yeonjun said with a caring smile.

Kai smiled so hard that his cheeks were fat. "Of course" Kai said with a nod making his hair bounce.

"Okay.. I use the old music room because no one goes near there, so don't worry about getting in trouble..no one will know we're there" Yeonjun said with a reassuring smile as he started to lead Kai to the abandoned room.

And of course Kai followed Yeonjun, Kai was desperate for a friend. Yeonjun was so nice to him, he didn't want to let his first friend go to waste. 

Yeonjun opened the door and let Kai walk in first before he walked in and closed the door behind him, and then he locked it.

Kai set his bookbag on a chair in a corner before he walked over to Yeonjun with a nervous smile.

Yeonjun didn't need to turn on the lights, the light coming in through the windows was all he needed.

Yeonjun leaned back against the wall as he watches Kai's movements. The way he would rub his arm as keep his posture straight.

Kai would look at Yeonjun before he quickly looked away. Yeonjun chuckle.

He cleared his throat and sighed. "You're getting hot in that hoodie" Yeonjun said with a low calming voice. Kai looked at Yeonjun and blinked. Yeonjun flinched his eyebrow and repeated himself.

"You're getting hot in that hoodie..take it off" Yeonjun said with with same tone. Kai stared at Yeonjun as he removed his hoodie and dropped it to the floor. "Get on your knees" Yeonjun said as he he slowly walked towards Kai.

Kai blinked as he fell to his knees.

Yes. Yeonjun was positive that he successfully hypnotized Kai.  
Yeonjun chuckle as he ran his fingers through Kia's hair. It was soft, so soft. Yeonjun just wanted to pull on it and yank it. Yeonjun gave Kai's cheek a soft slap. Kai didn't react to it at all.

Yeonjun let his index and middle fingers fall to Kai's mouth. "Suck on them like a greedy slut" Yeonjun said and smirked when Kai took Yeonjun finger into his mouth and started to suck on them like his life depended on it. He moaned around Yeonjun's fingers and coated it with saliva. 

Yeonjun could feel himself finally getting hard. So he used his free hand to undo his jeans and take his growing length out.

He watched Kai suck on his finger and gave himself a few strokes to get himself completely hard.

"That's enough" Yeonjun said and grabbed the back if Kai's head and pushed him forward.

"You're thirsty to suck on my cock, and you won't stop till you have the taste of my knot in your mouth" Yeonjun said and watched as Kai looked up at Yeonjun with doe eyes and opened his mouth.

Yeonjun let out a low chuckle and let Kai suck on his tip. Kai's mouth felt amazing, hot, and comfortable.

Kai grabbed onto Yeonjun's thighs and started to take him whole. It was an amazing sight as he looked Kai in the eyes as Kai gave him the best head he had ever gotten.

"So good for me" Yeonjun said as he thrusted his hips forward. "Stop moving" Yeonjun said and let both if his hands fall to the back of Kai's head.

Kai gagged around yeonjun as yeonjun face fucked him. It felt amazing, using Kai like this felt amazing. He never felt this way when using other people.

But this...it was exciting, Yeonjun loved it, the little sounds Kai made while Yeonjun used him. The way Kai's tongue would glide against his cock. And the feeling Yeonjun got when the his cock hit the back of Kai's throat.

It was so tingly, Yeonjun could already feel himself getting ready to release his knot. He couldn't hold it off for any longer.

Yeonjun held Kai's head in place as he released his knot down Kai's throat. "Swallow it you slut" Yeonjun said as he slowly pulled his cock out of Kai's mouth.

Yeonjun soon came down from his small orgasm and fixed his pants.

He watched as Kai stayed in place, not moving at all. Yeonjun sighed and leaned down. "In thirty seconds, you will remember nothing, you will feel full from eating the food I gave you and you will head to your next class. When I snap my fingers, all of what I have said will happen" Yeonjun said before he leaned back up and grabbed his book bag.

He walked to the door and opened before he snapped his fingers and walked out of the room.

Yeonjun could already tell, Kai was one of a kind.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am yours" Kai moaned out as he jerked his hips up. "Louder" Yeonjun said as he pulled his seat belt off and leaned over. "I am yours!" Kai cried out as Yeonjun started to nibble on his skin. "Good boy"

"Hi Yeonjun hyung!" Kai said when he ran up to Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun closed his locker and swinged his book bag over his shoulder and smiled and ruffled Kai's hair. "Where have you been all day hm?" Yeonjun asked as he started to walk down the hallway. Kai followed close by him with a shy smile. Kai played with the straps to his book bag. 

"I joined the photography club... And I meant someone new" Kai said with a small blush. Yeonjun noticed Kai's blush and stopped right in his tracks.

"Who?" Yeonjun asked as he grabbed Kai's forearm. Kai let out a Yelp from Surprise and chuckled. "C...Choi Beomgyu.." Kai said.

Yeonjun scoffed and let go of Kai's forearm and grabbed his hand. Yeonjun smiled at Kai and started to pull him along side with him. "Are you in a rush to get home?" Yeonjun asked as he opened the door to the school and walked out. "Um...no..but I have a curfew at 10 pm" Kai said as he held onto Yeonjuns hand tightly.

"Cool, you can come hang out with me" Yeonjun said with a warm smile as he walked Kai to his car.

"Oh...really? Where?" Kai asked as he watched Yeonjun open the passenger side for Kai before he walked over to his side of his car and got in. 

Kai got in the passenger side and closed the door before he looked at Yeonjun for an answer.

Yeonjun started his car and turned to Kai with a smile before it dropped.  
"Take off your book bag" Yeonjun said with the same tone he used days ago.

Kai's smiled disappeared as he removed his book bag and put it in the back of the car.

Yeonjun chuckled and started to drive out of the parking lot. "Choi fucking Beomgyu, I hate him so much! He use to date Soobin..and then he left Soobin for Kang Taehyun...I felt bad for Soobin...so I fucked Taehyun...and I fucked him good. I know he'll never remember me making him orgasms three times in a night. But I know Beomgyu can never make Taehyun feel the way I made him feel" Yeonjun said as he soon made it to the road.

"Open your pants" Yeonjun said as he watched Kai start to unzip his pants before looking back at the road.  
"You...I can't have him stealing you away from me..you're valuable to me" Yeonjun said as he took his hand off of the wheel and reached over and pulled Kai's limp cock out.

Kai gasped as his legs twitched. "Enjoy it" Yeonjun said as he started to gently rub his thumb over Kai's tip. Kai wasted no time arching his back in pleasure and letting out small cute moans. "Ahh ahh~~" Kai moaned as he pressed his forehead against the door window.

"So your sensitive hm?" Yeonjun said to himself as he licked his lips and paid attention to the road. "You need a punishment my beautiful boy...I need to teach you how to be a good boy..you belong to me, your body belongs to me...you are mines" Yeonjun said as he finally wrapped his hand around Kai's semi-hard cock and finally gave it what it deserved.

Kai whined as he squeezed his legs close and grabbed Yeonjuns wrist to slow down his pace.

"You are mines. Say it" Yeonjun said as he pulled up to his place. No he didn't live alone, but he did live with his mother.

"I am yours" Kai moaned out as he jerked his hips up. "Louder" Yeonjun said as he pulled his seat belt off and leaned over. "I am yours!" Kai cried out as Yeonjun started to nibble on his skin. "Good boy" Yeonjun said as he released his hand from Kai and leaned away.

"Fix yourself and follow me, you still need your punishment" Yeonjun said. He turned off the car and opened his door. He watched as Kai fixed his pants and got of the the car and closed the door. Yeonjun made sure all the doors were locked before he walked over to Kai and grabbed his hand.

Yeonjun pulled Kai Along with him as he walked up to his front door and opened it. They walked into the house and removed their shoes.

Yeonjun made sure to lock the door before he started to pull Kai upstairs to his room. Once they were in his room he locked the door and turned to Kai. "Get naked then get on your hands and knees on my bed" Yeonjun said as he walked over to his drawer.

Yeonjun rumbled through his things in search for one thing. 

His pastel pink bullet vibrator.

Yeonjun grabbed his lude and walked over to his bed. And there Kai was with his most prized possession out in the open.

Yeonjun set his things on the bed and took off his jacket leaving him in his jeans and white shirt.

"Arch your back as much as you can and spread your legs as much as they can go" Yeonjun said as he got his lude and covered three fingers in them.

Kai listened to Yeonjun and arched his back and spreaded his legs yeonjun climbed on the bed behind him and grabbed onto his cheeks before letting out a satisfied sigh.

"So pretty...so perfect...Maybe I should just eat you up, I bet you'd feel so nice..it'd feel so good for you when my tongue inside of you. You'd like that so much wouldn't you? Fucking thirsty slut" Yeonjun said as he gave Kai a hard smack on the ass.

Yeonjun took his bottom lip inside of his mouth as he played with the rim of Kai's hole. Kai shivered at Yeonjuns touch. Yeonjun itched back his smile as he sticked his first finger in.

Kai was so tight..he was so warm..Yeonjun wanted to be inside of Kai right then and there. But he had to hold himself back..he was punishing Kai, not pleasuring him.

"Enjoy it you cock whore" Yeonjun spat as he worked his finger in and out of Kai.

"Mhnnn" Kai moaned softly as he grabbed the pillow. Yeonjun felt on Kai's ass as he worked his second finger into Kai and started to scissor kai open.

Kai's small moans where music to Yeonjun's ears. He knew they would get louder, he was already done preparing Kai. 

Yeonjun lubed up the bullet vibrator and slowly, but surly pushed it Inside of Kai.

Yeonjun watched as Kai's hole clenched around it as if he was sucking it in.

Yeonjun grabbed the remote and leaned over and started kissing down Kai's back. Kai didn't need to start from the lowest setting, Kai would started from the highest and end from the highest.

"Who do you belong to?" Yeonjun asked as he turned the vibrator up to the highest settings. Kai yelled in pleasure as his legs started to shake. He gritted his teeth as the pleasure flowed up his body. 

"I...I belong to you!" Kai yelled through his moans. Yeonjun gave him small sweet kisses as he rubbed his bulge against Kai's ass.

"You only belong to me. From this day forward Kai, when you here me say the phrase 'isn't it obvious' You'll want nothing but me fucking you, you want me to pleasure and or punish you, you're a little cock slut that just wants me to be inside if you. Do you hear me!?" Yeonjun yelled as he grabbed Kai's leaking cock and slowly started to move his hands up and down.

"Y...Yes" Kai said as drull started to leak from his mouth. "Mine" Yeonjun said as he bit down into Kai's shoulder.

Kai gasped and threw his head back in pleasure as he came. "Ngh" Kai said as he released ropes and ropes of his cum. "Ahh" Kai groaned while he collapsed on the bed.

Yeonjun sighed and leaned up and watched Kai's body shake. Yeonjun turned the vibrator down to its medium settings. He turned Kai around on his back and sat on the bed.

"Stay just like that" Yeonjun muttered as he stood up to go change his clothes. 

The sound of Kai's whining echoed through the room as Yeonjun changed.

Kai said his curfew was at 10 pm, it was only 4pm. He didn't care how many more times Kai came. He was staying just the way he was on Yeonjuns bed till 7, then he'd let Kai sleep till 8 and have him home by 9.

And just like before, Kai wouldn't remember a damn thing.

Even if he didn't remember anything..his body was still Yeonjuns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? How was it?


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're such a slut Kai..letting someone else touch you, and now look at you..you're begging for my dick" Yeonjun said as he leaned up and watched Kai with narrowed eyes.

"What the hell did I tell you about choi. Beomgyu!" 

Yeonjun held Kai over his lap and gave his plush ass a smack with every word. Kai shook under yeonjun as he held onto Yeonjuns pants leg for dear life. "You look at him..you smile at him..you even let him touch you!! Only I can fucking touch you!" Yeonjun said. He grabbed a fist full of Kai's hair and pulled his head back. "I'm sorry!" Kai moaned.

"You fucking slut! Yeonjun said as he pushed Kai on to the back seat of his car.

Yeonjun had decided to take Kai on a date. No Kai didn't call it a date..he called it more of hang out on a Saturday night. Yeonjun on the other hand called it a date night. They were enjoying their time, they enjoyed the movie and planned on talking about it while Yeonjun drove Kai home.

But to Yeonjun luck, he had way to much pop and needed the bathroom, so while Kai waited for Yeonjun, he ran to the bathroom.

But...when Yeonjun came back, he was met with Beomgyu all over Kai..his Kai.

So what did Yeonjun do? He walked over to them and snatched Kai away from Beomgyu and pulled him out of the movie theater. When Kai questioned Yeonjuns actions, he replied with " Isn't it obvious Kai!?"

And just like that, Kai fell Into his Yeonjuns hands. Kai instantly became hard and started to beg for Yeonjun.

But Yeonjun just scoffed. 

And here they are. Kai thrusting his hard cock against Yeonjuns thigh for any type of friction, he just wanted to feel something 

"Look at you. Are you that hard?" Yeonjun asked. "Please~ fill me up!" Kai said as he looked at yeonjun with pleading eyes.

"You're such a slut Kai..letting someone else touch you, and now look at you..you're begging for my dick" Yeonjun said as he leaned up and watched Kai with narrowed eyes.

Kai's breaths became short and high pitched as he moved his hips against Yeonjuns thigh.

"Ah~" Kai moaned as he came..just from Yeonjuns thigh. Kai's cum shot up onto his shirt, some of it even made it to his chin. He shook as he enjoyed his orgasm.

"Please give me more" Kai said. Kai leaned up and grabbed ahold of yeonjun jeans. Yeonjun watched in pure amusement as Kai fumbled around to get Yeonjun cock out of his pants.

"Goodness..look at you" Yeonjun mumbled as he wiped Kai's cum off of his chin and into Kai's mouth. Kai looked up at yeonjun while he licked his finger clean.

"Please let me taste!" Kai said with a whine as he took Yeonjuns cock out and started to stroke it.

"Fucking hell you needy whore" Yeonjun spat as he sat down and threw his arms over the back seats. He opened his legs wide and watched as his cock grew right before their eyes. "Come get what you want" Yeonjun said and watched as Kai crawled over to Yeonjun and grabbed his cock. 

"Thank you" Kai said before taking Yeonjuns cock Into him. Kai acted greedy, he acted as if cock was his only way to survive in the world.

Recently, Yeonjun had been making kai give him head. And Yeonjun got the result he was hoping for, kai no longer has a gag reflex.

So Kai didn't care about the wet and lewd noises he made when sucking Yeonjun off. No, Kai Only cared about getting Yeonjun to cum.

Yeonjun threw his head back and enjoyed Kai's mouth. It was nice and warm, and he felt his stomach flip whenever Kai's tongue touched his tip. 

At the slutty rate Kai was going, yeonjun would be Cumming ropes. "Ya! Stop!" Yeonjun said and Kai by his hair and pulled him up. Kai whined and looked up at Yeonjun.

"Get over there" Yeonjun said and pushed Kai forward. Kai leaned over the glove compartment in between the two front seats. 

Yeonjun didn't waste anytime getting Kai's pants off. Yeonjun was happy the parking lot was empty, but even if it wasn't, he would still fuck Kai. He wants people to know Kai is his.

Yeonjun sat back and admired Kai's ass, oh it was so soft and big. He absolutely loved it. Kai whined and pushed his ass back, he wanted to feel something. Anything.

Yeonjun gave Kai's ass a smack and leaned up. "You can moan as loud as you want slut, I love it when I hear you moan" Yeonjun said as he lined himself up and easily slid into Kai.  
Finally, yeonjun was finally seeing was Kai's walls felt like. It was so tight and so warm. Yeonjun enjoyed it all. 

"Yeonjun~~" Kai moaned as he tried to grab on to something..anything at this point. Yeonjun hissed as he slowly leaned out and thrusted back in. Kai was making is so much better, he sucked Yeonjun right back in. 

"So greedy" Yeonjun said as he started a pace of going in and out of Kai. "Ahh" Kai moaned as he pushed his ass back

"Look at you" Yeonjun said and spread Kai's cheeks as far as it could go. "Just fill me uppp" Kai whined. "Shut up" Yeonjun said as he picked up his pace. 

He could already feel his high Cumming. He doesn't know who it's all happening so fast, was Kai that good? So good that yeonjun was gonna cum only six minutes in?

Usually Yeonjun could last hours on in fucking. But with Kai, he was almost tired. How could this be? Was Kai really the one for yeonjun.

Kai had everything Yeonjun wanted, an amazing and cute personality, the most adorable face. That cute thing he did with his nose when he was shy. The voices he'd put on when he wanted yeonjun to buy him food. He loved it all.

Yeonjun loved Kai. Maybe yeonjun was getting so tired was because...maybe his body didn't like this type of Kai. Maybe his body actually wanted to fuck the real Kai, not the Kai that was under his control.

But what would Kai think, if yeonjun told him; "I hypnotized you to do sexual things with me..but I really like you Kai"? 

No..kai would think yeonjun was a freak..kai would run away. He'd never talk to yeonjun every again. Kai would be traumatized.

But...when yeonjun thought of it..he finally felt sick to his stomach..he's doing these things to someone he loves.. Should he come clean to Kai?yes.

He should. He doesn't think he'll feel any better about it..but. Doesn't Kai have the right to know..that his only friend..used his body for sexual needs.

Yeonjun finally came. And to Kai's hope, he enjoyed it all. But he really didn't enjoy it..because that wasn't the real Kai.

Yeonjun had already decided.

He'd tell Kai the truth


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being used by Yeonjun, for his body, for sex. It made an electric feeling travel down to Kai's cock. He was getting hard by the thought of yeonjun handling his body.

"Yeonjun-hyung, you seem nervous. Are you alright" Kai asked as he set his book bag down next to Yeonjuns bed.

Two weeks. It took Yeonjun two weeks to finally get the courage to tell Kai the truth. All Yeonjun had to do was tell Kai that he hypnotized him into doing sexual things with him. 

It doesn't sound that hard does it?..what is yeonjun kidding it is hard. How is he supposed to tell his crush that he did those things to him.. That rush that Yeonjun felt when he thought about telling Kai. It sounds like a lie. But Yeonjun had some evidence that might make Kai actually believe him.

And after that, Yeonjun doesn't know what he'll do. "Can you sit down Kai..I have something important to tell you" Yeonjun said as he rubbed his hands on his jeans. This felt like the time Yeonjun came out of the closet to his mom. 

It was scary, he was scared for the future. He was ready for the worse, but he was still scared.

Kai smiled at Yeonjun and sat down on his bed, Kai had an interested face on his face. On the first day they met, Kai was In love with Yeonjun, he was so nice and welcoming. He always bought Kai things and always wanted to hang out. Yeonjun always carried for Kai, and that's what made Kai fall for Yeonjun.

Yeonjun starred at Kai before he fell to his knees. "Are you okay?" Kai asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Kai...I have to tell you something...when I was younger I learned the power to hypocrisy people..." Yeonjun started as he looked down at the floor. Gosh this was so hard.

"Really? That sounds cool" Kai said with amazed eyes. Yeonjun shook his head and bit his lip. "No it's not cool Kai.....I hypnotized you" Yeonjun said.

Kai stared at Yeonjun and nodded. "Ah, to do what? Do your homework or something?" Kai asked and laughed.

Kai wasn't talking it seriously, he thought it was all a joke, nothing but a joke. He didn't know how serious it was. Yeonjun rubbed his face and shook his head. "No Kai...I made you...do things with me" Yeonjun said as he looked up at Kai.

Kai chuckled and smiled "oh yeah like what?"

"We had sex"

Kai was short of breath. He suddenly become hot. What was so sudden, so...unexpected.

"..what?" Was all Kai could say. He was lost of words. What Yeonjun was saying...it didn't make sense. Him and Yeonjun, having sex? Just the thought of it made Kai want to blush. Yes, he's had thoughts of maybe kissing Yeonjun. But sex...kai was a virgin..he had never done that before.

"Just....just think about it Kai..those days we'd hang out..doesn't it seem weird how you'd suddenly go to sleep and wake up hours later?" Yeonjun asked.

Kai finally started to breath again. He started to think about it. Yes, he does remember waking up and feeling wired. He'd have this headache, but he never mentioned it.

Not to mention that growing pain in his ass—

Oh...oh no. No no no.

Kai looked at Yeonjun with wide eyes and gasped "we..we had sex??" Kai asked with a breathless voice. Yeonjun rubbed his hands together and nodded.. "I know...Im a fucking pervert. I shouldn't have done it in the first place but when I seen you for the first time..I just couldn't gold myself back and things happened..and I'm sorry.." Yeonjun said as he looked at Kai would pleading eyes. He was hoping that maybe...just maybe Kai would forgive him.

But that would have to be a miracle right?

On the other hand. Kai's mind was running wild. So..Yeonjun took control of Kai, and did things with Kai and used him. Kai..felt..weird...how was Kai like..was he..was he slutty? 

Was he soft..did Yeonjun enjoy Kai? Just the thought of Yeonjun using Kai for his own pleasure.. It turned Kai on. It turned him on so much.

Being used by Yeonjun, for his body, for sex. It made an electric feeling travel down to Kai's cock. He was getting hard by the thought of yeonjun handling his body.

"How...was I?" Kai stammered out as he rubbed his knees. Yeonjun parted his lips and licked his bottom lip "w..well....you were..you were a good boy...and it was nice" Yeonjun said with a confused tone.

"And...you enjoyed me?" Kai asked as a blush made it's way to his face. Yeonjun noticed Kai Constantly rubbing his thighs as he blushed. He took a small moment to take in Every move Kai did.

From his legs shaking to him biting his lip.

Oh.

Oh..

Yeonjun held back his smirk..he wanted to try something out. One small thing.

"You...were the best. You were such a slut for my cock Kai, asking me to fill you up and punish you..all because you wanted me inside of you" Yeonjun said with a low voice. Kai whimpered and shifted in his spot. Yeonjun slowly got up from his knees and towered over Kai. 

"But...aren't I a good boy too?" Kai asked as his hand slowly creeped to his growing bulge. Yeonjun noticed and patted Kai's hair. "You are a good boy..you dress so nice everyday..you respect me..and you stay away from Beomgyu like I asked of you" Yeonjun said as he pushed on Kai's shoulder, making him fall back onto the bed.

"You....are such a creep" Yeonjun said as he climbed over Kai. "Getting hard over there thought of being used, I didn't even ask for permission to use you..thats basically rape" Yeonjun said as he let his hand creep up Kai's shirt.

Kai rubbed down on his hard cock and moaned loudly. Yeonjun noticed and smirked. Yeonjun leaned down and bit down on Kai's ear lobe. "Ya..are you getting hard at the thought of me violating you?" Yeonjun asked as he licked Kai's neck.

This sent shivers down Kai's spin. Kai whined and nodded his head. "Please violate me again yeonjun, please! I wanna you to touch me without my permission..I wanna cry because of you fucking me. I want you to cum in me so bad that I'm full of you!" Kai said as he jerked his hips against Yeonjuns thigh.

And in that moment yeonjun lost it.

...

Kai's moans stayed muffled by Yeonjuns hand. Kai sat on Yeonjuns cock with his back against Yeonjuns chest. Yeonjuns other hand had a tight grip on Kai's hips to make him ride Yeonjun.

"Didn't I say stay quite? Can you not follow one simple order?" Yeonjun said as he pushed Kai's hips down. Tears fell from Kai's eyes. His arms tied to his chest as he bounced up and down on Yeonjuns cock. 

Kai was Exsusted. He had already came two times and was still milking Yeonjun dry.

"Why are you crying hm? Didn't you want this?" Yeonjun asked as he thrusted up into Kai. Kai moaned and nodded. Yes, he wanted all of this. To be talked down. To be used and overestimated. 

Oh he loved it so much. So he took all his energy and started to bounce up and down. "Ya! There you go you fucking slut, work hard if you wanna be filled up!" Yeonjun said as he leaned back and enjoyed the pleasure he was getting. Yeonjun let go of Kai's mouth and chuckled when Kai let up a slutty and whiny moan. 

Kai panted hard as he tongue sticked out of his mouth. Kai felt his legs shake as he felt his next orgasm coming. "Please cum in me again yeonjun, I want all of you in me" Kai whined as he turned his head to the side and made eye contact with Yeonjun.

"Fuck" Yeonjun mumbled as he leaned forward and gave Kai a hungry kiss before he shoved Kai forward making Kai get on his knees. Kai's face hit the bed and his hands stayed trapped in between him and the bed.

"Look at you" Yeonjun said as he took his time to admire Kai's pink hole as his cum slowly started to leak out of Kais hole. Kai whined and gave his ass a little shake to tell that he was needy.

Yeonjun stared at the red hand prints on Kai's ass and smiled. "Milk me dry" Yeonjun said as he slide back into Kai and started to move at a normal pace.

He was already close, so all he had to do was reach his limit and cum once again. "Soo~ good!" Kai moaned and he pushed back against Yeonjuns cock with every thrust. 

"Shit shit shit" Yeonjun said as he finally released his load. "Mhh" Kai moaned. Kai pushed back as far as he could and made sure to get every drop of Yeonjun. Kai's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out a dry orgasm, he was positive he had no more cum. 

Kai shook in his position as his knees soon gave out as he fell to the bed. Yeonjun looked down at Kai's body and started to his his cock quick strokes. Kai looked at Yeonjun and whimpered when yeonjun came on his back. He felt so used, so dirty..and he loved it.

"Come here" Yeonjun said as he grabbed Kai's chin and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Kai leaned into the kiss and sighed when Yeonjun pulled away. Yeonjun spreaded Kai's cheeks and put his thumb on Kai's hole and pushed it down. Yeonjun watched as his own cum spilled out of Kai. "Noooo" Kai whined with heavy eyes. Yeonjun noticed this and smiled. 

"Sleep" Yeonjun said with a low voice. And just like that Kai fell asleep.

"My dear Kai..you are now actually mines..thank you..for loving me..your body belongs to me just like your heart..I love you my lovely..you are the best thing that's happened to me.." 

Yeonjun was happy.

Kai was his.

And his only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end uwu. Did you guys like this??? Should I write more series??

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to follow my twt @ Cumminggyu


End file.
